


Inter-fandom group chat crack

by mydarkstrangeson



Series: CRACK [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Five Nights at Freddy's, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depressed Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Depressed Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Everyone Is Gay, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Kinda, Multi, Please Kill Me, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, This Is STUPID, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Evan Hansen, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarkstrangeson/pseuds/mydarkstrangeson
Summary: princeofdepression: jared did you invite a straight.memelord: GOD NOacorn: I'm offended.memelord: who aee you and what have you done with my bfCRACK also romans a s.l nightguard but thats brought up like pnceif you didnt knowacorn = evan hansenmemelord: jared klienmanwEED= connor murphythesnek= janusprinceofdepression= romancrackheadvibes= remuscccccoooooooooffffffffffeeeeeeeee= remy80s in a nutshell= michaelits from jApAnNnNnNnnnNNNNNNNNNN = jeremy heereart= janisgAyYyYYYYYYY= damianialmostkilledmygf= veronica sawyerdraino= heather C.eskimo= heather d.meatcleaver= heather m.crackheadvibesgrape: michael aftom
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Everyone & Everyone, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Michael Afton/Ennard
Series: CRACK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844992
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. tw\\ t-slur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crack and the self aware animatronics are the funtimes so like ye

_Roman Sanders created "WELCOME TO HELL FUCKERS"_

_Roman Sanders added Jared Klienman Remus sanders, and Janus sanders_

**Princeofdepression** _:_ WASSUP FUCKERS

 **memelord:** WHY ARE YOU ON MY PHONE

 **Princeofdepression:** FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY

 **Crackheadvibes:** who are you and you're my new best friend

 **Memelord:** ditto

 **Princeofdepression:** really remus

 **crackheadvibe** s: yay a stalker!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **princeofdepression: n** o its your brother

crackheadvibes: oh.....

memelord:??????

princeofdepression: its roman

memelord: noice

princeofdepression: so like add who you want, idk i havenr slept in 2 days,

memelord: mood

crackheadvibes: mood

thesnek: are yall okay

memelord: yall

princeofdepression:yall

crackheadvibes:yall

memelord: ima just

_jared klienman added evan hansen_

_jared klienman changed evan hansens name to 'acorn'_

memelord: welcome tpo hell 

acorn: Hi...... Who are yall

princeofdepression: first, hello im roman, and second ive never met anyone woth auto-cap on

crackheadvibes:hello smol child, im a peice of trash

princeofdepression: thats mY LINE, thats remus btw

thesnek: they het to say yall, this is discrimination (im janus)

memelord: and you kmow me, the insanly cool jared klienman™

acorn: oh cool

acorn: so like, what is this

princeofdepression: idek

memelord: 24\7 memes

_princeofdepression changed name to '24\7 meme hotline'_

**thesnek: big mood**

**princeofdepression: jared did you invite a straight.**

**memelord: GOD NO**

**acorn** : I'm offended.

 **memelord** : who aee you and what have you done with my bf

acorn: ITS CONNOR MURPHY BITCHES

_acorn added wEED to '24\7 meme hotline'_

thesnek: roman honey GO TO SLEEP

princeofdepression: kk bye bitches btw im obly doing this because its my bf so like ye

memelord: big mood

1:35p

crackheadvibes: ummmm this may sound weird but is anyone who has mr. sanders for English trans....

acorn: Yeah. Why? Is he planming to do something to all the trans kids or like send them away somewhere

crackheadvibes: uhh no the subs just a transphobic bitch so like yea be prepard

acorn: But how do you know if he just didnt know and now you've just called him transphobic and now he hates us and sorry i havent had him yet ypou probably know what you're saying and I'm going to stop talking now

memelord: dude that was a fucking essay

thesnek: you think that was an essay, you should have seen what roman said after he got called a 'tranny'

memelord: is he like god

princeofdepression: am i god? yes, am i okay? no.

memelord: big mood

princeofdepression: im just vibing at my work since its empty except for some self aware animatronics, that are like pretty much people at this point

memelord: noice

princeofdepression: for the first like 6 month they tried to murder !e so like that was fun

crackheadvibes: oof

princeofdepression: bye bitches

memelord: big mood


	2. ITS BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOO ITS HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so wwelcome back.... im gonna be editing my immortal....... ughhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> so i just uploaded this on accedent please ignore it for now

its from jApAnNnNnNnnnNNNNNNNNNN: you know what thats it GET ON TOP OF THE FRIDGE GET UP THERE

princeofdepression: this house is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE

thesnek: It's too early for this. Why are you up?

its from jApAnNnNnNnnnNNNNNNNNNN: why are you up

princeofdepression: why are either of you up 'cause my shift start's in 20 minutes but like why are either of you up it's like 6:00am.

thesnek: It's called being professional.

princeofdepression: okay 2 things: 1. you live with me, you never get up this early and 2. youre a year younger than me shut up.

its from jApAnNnNnNnnnNNNNNNNNNN: wait, aren't you like 15 snek person

thesnek: yeah????

its from jApAnNnNnNnnnNNNNNNNNNN: but hes been working there for at least like 7 months

its from jApAnNnNnNnnnNNNNNNNNNN: y'know what?

its from jApAnNnNnNnnnNNNNNNNNNN: whatever

princeofdepression:sooo... i gotta go to work..

its from jApAnNnNnNnnnNNNNNNNNNN: wait does your shift start at 6:20?

princeofdepression:yep. i really gotta go.

its from jApAnNnNnNnnnNNNNNNNNNN:right sorry

_princeofdepression logged of 24/7 meme hotline_

acorn: Jared? Are you picking me up? it's perfectly fine if you're not, I would just kinda sorta like to know if not so that I can start walking

memelord: wow getting confident aren't you hansen

acorn: Oh my god I'm so sorry Jared, I didn't mean that I'll go walk

memelord: shit, i was joking evan, i'm picking you up

acorn: Oh sorry Jared. Wait are you typing and driving!

memelord: m at a light

acorn: Oh okay.

_a journalist, a nightguard, and a former nightguard_

a journalist: we still hanging out?

a nightguard:yep

a former nightguard: sure


	3. TW// they talk about blood a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short and shitty i just wanted to get something out, cause i do need to work on another fanfic

princeofdepression: so like I was going into the bathroom at my work and this girl reported me as like a pervert and I almost got fired. over a fuxking tampon. i love being a waiter.

memelord: oof

acorn: I thought you were a nightguard?

princeofdepression: i get switched every once in awhile.

crackheadvibes: did you het the tampon? can i have it?

princeofdepression: yep and fuck no

crackheadvibes: big sad

princeofdepression: mE

memelord: mood

wEED: wassup bitches

memelord: extreme dysphoria

princeofdepression: rt

acorn: Rt.

wEEd: y'all good

princeofdepression: no.jpg

memelord: oOP-


End file.
